herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (Jurassic World)
Blue is a velociraptor that appears in the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World. Story Creation Blue was recreated by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World, sometimes before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was young, she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor. At some point in her life, a human named Owen Grady trained her and the other members in her pack. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred, Blue attempted to strike a newly hired Jurassic World employee named Leon in her pack's paddock after he accidentally fell inside the paddock when he was feeding the raptors, but Owen intervened and prevent them from attack. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA. After Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street. Shortly after being cornered, Owen regained Blue's and the other raptor's respect and his role as pack leader. Then Indominus rex arrived, and ordered the raptors to attack the humans. Blue, however, retaliated and rebelled against Indominus, and the hybrid responded by swatting Blue into the wall, seemingly killing her. Delta and Echo then attacked Indominus out of vengeance. Unfortunately, they were soon overpowered by the hybrid and killed. Shortly after their deaths, Rexy, Jurassic World's resident Tyrannosaurus rex joined the fight. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid. At one point, Blue rode on Rexy's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of Main Street's buildings. Eventually, the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon when the hybrid was tossed to the edge of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, as gratitude for saving her life, despite her unpleasant encounter with Raptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. LEGO Jurassic World In LEGO adaptation, Blue's role in the story remain same, but there's a notable differences because she was made more comedic in this game. When Blue and her pack was angered for having Leon accidently fell onto their paddock, Owen distract them with contraptions full of hanging food. Like in film, this only works temporary due to their temper, but Owen and nearby humans escaped. Also, when she and her pack temporarily turned against Owen and ACU soldiers as well as chasing, they did so not out of fear or intimidation from Indominus unlike in film, but rather out of being horrified and angered upon learned that Indominus was not treated in the same way they were (namely being isolated and had no contact with other dinosaurs unlike her). Thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork in incapacitating Indominus, Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta as well as Indominus herself escaped in confusion. Blue and her pack later goes to chasing Claire and the boys in their car, but ended up knocked but both the boys, Owen, and Barry, forced them to retreat and sought for Indominus' help. Upon entering the park, Blue had Delta chases Owen and the others where Delta, after hearing Hoskins' true purpose, punished Hoskins by rearranging him into merman-like mutant with pinchers as hands. She and other members of her pack resume the chase and managed to surrounds Claire, Owen, and the boys. Here however, Owen managed to calmed Blue where she realized her errors and turned against Indominus just as Indominus herself appeared much like in film. Depend on the player's actions, Blue can either directly help her pack or focused on aiding her human friends as well as Rexy whom lated join the fight not long after Delta and Echo knocked somewhere else. After they defeated Indominus, Blue's pack whom prevously got separated/knocked by Indominus recovers and reunites with her and Rexy. They later exit the scene alongside Rexy, whom became the new member of their pack. Personality and traits Blue had dark gray skin with a dark blue line going horizontally starting from her eye orbit down to the tip of tail, which comes from the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. She, was larger, more intelligent, and more cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World with these traits helping her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue had a tendency to be aggressive and would usually attack without thinking, a good example of her temperament is when she nearly attacked a Jurassic World worker who entered her paddock. Despite joining the I.rex, she seemed to do this out of fear, while she trusted Owen grady. External Links *Blue at Jurassic Park Wiki Navigation Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Predators Category:Successful Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:True Neutral Category:Berserkers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Ferals Category:War Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Former Slaves Category:Lego Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Important Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Dinosaurs